


In any version of reality, I’d find you and I’d choose you.

by Macaron



Series: And I’d choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I’d find you and I’d choose you. [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Glasses, M/M, Multiverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaron/pseuds/Macaron
Summary: “Tu con il tempo ci giochi, puoi fermarlo, dilatarlo come se fosse plastilina sotto le tue mani. Tu giochi con il tempo e io sto invecchiando, ci vedo meno bene, ho bisogno degli occhiali e cos’altro? Fra un po’ tu usereai la Cappa della Levitazione e io un bastone in attesa che mi facciano la protesi all’anca?” Ride. Effettivamente fa un po’ ridere.“Io non voglio diventare vecchio con te.”





	

La prima volta in cui se ne accorge stanno facendo sesso. O meglio non stanno facendo sesso e già questo potrebbe essere un valido motivo per risolvere il problema. In fretta.  
Dicevamo.  
La prima volta che se ne accorge non stanno facendo sesso anche se dovrebbero. È il loro settimo anniversario ed evidentemente tra tutti gli incartamenti che Everett è sempre impegnato a sfogliare gli dev’essere capitato anche un vecchio numero di Cosmopolitan perché per la prima volta da quando hanno iniziato a frequentarsi ci tiene particolarmente a festeggiare. Che sarebbe anche un bene se non fosse che ha deciso di festeggiare con tutti i crismi e quindi allontanando l’idea della cena a casa seguita da del buon e gradito sesso ma prenotando una cena in un costoso ristorante, che non è nelle corde di nessuno dei due, a cui fa seguito un infernale ritorno in taxi perché New York è sicuramente una città che prende sul serio la parola traffico e da un’ancora più estenuante attesa prima di consumare. Stephen è quasi tentato di barare e mandare avanti i minuti con qualche incantesimo perché davvero come fa un uomo così piccolo a metterci così tanto tempo a preparsi? Ci mettesse così tanto tempo durante andrebbe benissimo ma prima? Cosa può dover preparare? Non lo fa perché in cuor suo è convinto che ogni tanto Everett nonostante tutte le battute caustiche, nonostante le sue qualifiche, la sua amicizia con Tchalla si senta schiacciato da quel bagaglio che Stephen si porta dietro. Tutta quella cosa dello Stregone Supremo sarebbe già abbastanza per far intimorire una persona normale, unita ai personaggi bizzarri che popolano il suo studio da quando ha assunto il ruolo di consigliere spirituale di qualsiasi idiota con un potere o una tutina in spandex, ma non c’è solo Doctor Strange, c’è anche quello che era prima Stephen con i suoi convegni, i suoi premi, le ragazze in abito lungo e le foto sulle copertine dei giornali e ogni tanto teme che sia tutto questo sfarzo a sopraffare il suo compagno. Stephen è cambiato quando ha abbracciato le arti magiche ma è pur sempre la stessa persona e quella stessa persona forse non è in grado di dire all’uomo che ama che tutti questi preparativi non servono, che va bene così, che non vorrebbe mai una ragazza sorridente in un abito di chiffon invece dell’uomo sarcastico e ironico che si rifiuta di lasciargli l’ultimo sorso di caffè perché “Tu puoi fartene un altro senza nemmeno alzarti dalla sedia”. Quindi non manda avanti i minuti e aspetta anche quando il tempo sembra non passare mai e anche quando inizia ad avvertire un odore che non ricorda molto quello di incensi e yankee candle, per fortuna, ma più quello di stoffa bruciata, purtroppo.  
Quello che ne segue è una conversazione che vede Everett in uno stato abbastanza alterato borbottare che lui (lui?) continua a spostare tutti i mobili, che non si ricorda mai di legare le tende, che è colpa di quel maledettissimo santuario che più che una casa sembra un labirinto se ha quasi dato fuoco alla camera da letto e alla sua persona. Stephen non gli dice che se la tenda non era legata ed era straordinariamente vicina alle candele che ha messo sul mobile è perché quella non è la loro stanza da letto ma quella gemella destinata agli ospiti. Non lo dice ma a quanto pare questo non basta ad evitare che non facciano sesso e vadano a letto arrabbiati che non è proprio come immaginava sarebbe finita la serata ed è sicuramente l’inizio di un problema.

 

La seconda volta che se ne accorge Everett è da solo davanti a una pila di fogli, perché non voglia usare il computer ma preferisca il cartaceo non gli è dato saperlo visto che dovrebbe essere lui quello fissato con testi sacri e antiche pergamene, e sta ovviamente borbottando qualcosa.  
“Non sarei mai dovuto andare in pensione anticipata!” Sbuffa.  
Gli si avvicina alle spalle cercando di sbirciare tra le carte che il suo compagno ha in mano “Perché? Cosa succede?” Non che trovi davvero interessante quando Everett si perde a studiare accordi politici ma ha del tempo prima del prossimo appuntamento.  
“Stavo cercando di riprendere le fila di quello che succede nello Shield e guarda tu stesso!” risponde brandendo velocemente una manciata di fogli e dando per scontato che Stephen padroneggi anche la super-vista. “Tutti questi casi di cui si stanno occupando devono essere una copertura o l’intera organizzazione è letteralmente finita alle ortiche. In pochi mesi hanno iniziato ad usare dei codici e io non ne so più niente, io! Quando T’Challa verrà a chiedermi consiglio, perché lui lo fa sempre, dovrò lasciare tutto al suo giudizio e si sa che non è mai una certezza. E questo perché sono andato in pensione anticipata e nel giro di sei mesi lo Shield ha iniziato a parlare di casi di droga. Droga! Hai mai sentito qualcosa di più assurdo? Dev’essere un codice che nessuno si è preso la briga di farmi sapere. E poi anche queste nuove leve, chi è questo Vic Mackie?”*  
Senza aver bisogno di leggere il dottore sa di cosa stanno parlando e sa che la sua risposta non piacerà a chi si appresta ad ascoltarla.  
“Hai stampato il file sbagliato.”  
“Come scusa?”  
Prende il computer dalla tavola e se lo avvicina appoggiandosi un po’ alla schiena di Ross che è ancora seduto alla sua poltrona. Spera che la vicinanza fisica serva a migliorargli l’umore, con lui funziona sempre.  
“Hai stampato il file sbagliato. Quella che stai leggendo è la bozza di un episodio di The Shield, la serie tv, l’avevo salvato sul pc qualche giorno fa.”  
“Mi sono sbagliato?”  
Stephen sospira. “Hai letto male il titolo e poi ti sei confuso perché sono sei mesi che sei in pensione anticipata e il tuo lavoro, che prima di rendeva nevrotico per la maggior parte della giornata, ti manca al punto da essere nevrotico per la maggior parte della giornata e prima di pensare di aver semplicemente sbagliato a leggere hai dato per scontato che tutti ti stessero tessendo un tranello per cambiare le sorti del mondo a tua insaputa. Cosa che non sarebbe comunque possibile perché da quando sei in pensione anticipata sei sempre a controllare cosa fanno quelli che non sono andati in pensione.”  
“Ah quindi io sarei troppo concentrato sul lavoro? Io? Chi è quello che è partito per un altro universo nemmeno un mese fa?”  
Nulla ti fa iniziare meglio la settimana di un litigio ancora prima della tua seconda tazza di caffè. Prova a cambiare discorso.  
“Comunque non sei l’unico a confondersi, sapessi quante fangirls fanno lo stesso. Se vai sul tag di The Shield su AO3 è molto più facile imbattersi in una rating rosso tra Clint e Coulson che in un racconto poliziesco.”  
“Di cosa stai parlando?”  
Bingo. Anche durante le conferenze era bravissimo a farlo, qualcuno gli poneva una domanda a cui non sapeva rispondere e lui con un paio di frasi riusciva a riportare la conversazione su un territorio neutro (stronzate lui sapeva rispondere a tutte le domande, è solo che a volte era troppo noioso dover spiegare le risposte ai suoi colleghi).  
“Di fanfiction. A quanto pare i tag sono una cosa importantissima per le ragazze ma nessuna le sa usare a dovere e quindi ti trovi ad affrontare casi in cui cerchi un poliziesco e ti ritrovi con del sadomaso.”  
“E tu cosa ne sai di fanfiction?”  
“Me ne ha parlato Wilson durante la sua ultima visita e poi mentre sproloquiava mi sono distratto e sono andato a vedere io stesso.”  
“Ma non era venuto a parlarti della morte dei suoi genitori? ” **  
“Sì ma Everett era la decima volta in quest’ultimo mese! Quell’uomo ha seri problemi di memoria e continua a non riuscire a ricordarsi chi ha ucciso suo padre, che poi sarebbe lui stesso, e la mia memoria invece funziona benissimo quindi era del tutto normale che mi distraessi.”  
“Leggendo delle fanfiction erotiche?”  
“Sì ma dovresti sentire quello che ho imparato.”  
La seconda volta che se ne accorge finisce meglio di come aveva immaginato. Ma questo non vuol dire che Stephen si dimentichi del problema.  
Dopo il “caso Shield” inizia a prestare più attenzione a tutto. Nota che Everett si avvicina molto al computer la sera, che lamenta frequenti mal di testa, che quando si perdono durante una gita fuori città è più incline a chiedere un’indicazione invece di accanirsi a leggere la cartina. Noterebbe anche che ogni tanto il suo compagno tende ad inciampare ma ogni volta che succede la Cappa della lievitazione è pronta a sostenerlo rendendo quell’esitazione quasi impercettibile. Ogni tanto pensa che Everett gli piaccia più di lui e il pensiero è quasi rassicurante. 

 

È un martedì pomeriggio quando tutto viene alla luce. Wong è impegnato a catalogare alcuni testi ed ha promesso di raggiungerlo per un ragguaglio su quello che è rimasto nel palazzo dopo l’ultimo conflitto, per usare un eufemismo, che hanno affrontato ma ancora prima che Everett inizi a parlare sa che il suo assistente potrebbe catalogare anche tutta la libreria d’Alessandria D’Egitto prima del suo arrivo.  
“Stephen chi è questa dottoressa Nathan e perché il mio cellulare insiste a ricordarmi di chiamarla?”  
Se Everett volesse informazioni sulla specializzazione della dottoressa Nathan potrebbe tranquillamente googlare la dottoressa Nathan e il fatto che non lo faccia è perché non è quello il problema.  
“E’ una collega, beh non proprio più una collega ma insomma hai capito.“ allontana il pensiero con una mano, un’altra vita, un altro tipo di colleghi. Un altro tipo di uomo?  
“E perché dovrei chiamarla?”  
“Perché è un’oculista e vorrei che prendessi un appuntamento con lei ma non so com’è messa la tua agenda nelle prossime settimane quindi non potevo farlo al tuo posto.”  
“Un’oculista?” Everett alza appena il sopracciglio come fa quando inizia a spazientirsi ma non vuole passare per una persona irascibile.  
“Dille che ti mando io, le ho già fatto uno squillo un paio di giorni fa e mi deve un favore come praticamente qualsiasi medico in questa nazione quindi sono sicuro che libererà la sua agenda per le tue esigenze. Ora scusami ma Wong mi sta aspettan-“  
“E perché dovrei vedere un’oculista?”  
Dannazione.  
Sospira. “Perché non ci vedi. Everett, per quale altro motivo dovresti vedere un’oculista?”  
“Io non-“ Adesso non è più solo il sopracciglio ad essere alzato ma anche il tono della voce.  
“Non sto dicendo che sei cieco, per l’amore del cielo. Ma non ci vedi, non ci vedi più come un tempo lo capirebbe anche un bambino.”  
“E allora com’è possibile che io riesca a vedere benissimo lo stronzo supponente che ho davanti?”  
“Ah non lo so forse perché è più facile vedere la pagliuzza nell’occhio altrui rispetto alla trave nel proprio?” Stephen Strange è un mago, è un dottore, è lo Stregone Supremo. Sa usare le arti magiche, la meditazione e tutto il resto ma non ha ancora imparato a non perdere la testa con l’uomo davanti a se. Non ha mai capito se questo sia un bene o un male, sicuramente lo rende speciale.  
Everett gira i tacchi e se ne va, probabilmente maledicendo di non avere una porta da sbattere. Magari dovrebbe comprargliene una per quelle occasioni, chissà se all’Ikea la vendono.  
Everett torna più tardi. Everett torna sempre e questa è la cosa che l’ha colpito di più dell’uomo con cui ha scelto di stare insieme perché le persone non sono mai tornate per lui. Le persone sono rimaste, a volte ma mai tornate. I familiari di un paziente che aveva apostrofato con cinismo o a cui aveva rivolto una battuta troppo caustica sono rimasti immobili davanti a lui perché quello che aveva da offrirgli era più importante di quello che era. Qualche fidanzata è rimasta quando non è stato capace di rispondere nel modo giusto al ti amo che si era appena sentito dire, donne probabilmente convinte di non meritare di più di un uomo troppo concentrato su se stesso. Ma tutti, tutti quando se ne sono andati perché non era più utile, perché aveva tirato troppo la corda, perché era rotto, tutti quando se ne sono andati non sono mai tornati. Everett è sempre tornato. Ha alzato la voce, lo ha mandato a fanculo, lo ha lasciato in mezzo alla strada ma poi è sempre tornato. Con la coda tra le gambe, a volte, pronto a litigare ancora, in altre occasioni ma è sempre tornato come se non ne potesse fare a meno. No anzi, in maniera totalmente diversa. Come se fosse una scelta. Everett non si è mai arreso a una qualsiasi situazione, Everett l’ha sempre scelta come ha sempre scelto di tornare da lui.  
“Ho qualche problema alla vista.“ Dice. Non gli chiede scusa per avergli dato dello stronzo e va bene così, lo è stato qualche volta uno stronzo nella vita. “Da qualche settimana-“  
“Mesi.”  
“Mesi. Cazzo non riesci proprio a non correggere le altre persone, vero?” Sbuffa e ride. “Da qualche mese. Ho iniziato a stancarmi più facilmente a leggere e a mettere a fuoco gli oggetti, le persone. Mi sembra che le parole si spostino, le linee s’incastrino, i contorni si facciano meno nitidi soprattutto da vicino.”  
“Si chiama presbiopia, non è nulla di strano. Anzi la maggior parte delle volte si manifesta in soggetti anche più giovani di te e con l’età tende a peggiorare, cosa c’è di assurdo? Perché non chiamare semplicemente un oculista? Perché non chiedere a me?”  
“Già, perché?” Everett inizia a passeggiare come se sperasse di trovare la risposta vicino al mobile della cucina o sotto i suoi piedi. “Perché l’hai detto benissimo, sto invecchiando. Uff.” Sbuffa ancora. “Sono già vecchio forse ma non fa nemmeno poi così differenza. Sto invecchiando, sono vecchio e diventerò ancora più vecchio.”  
“Lo diventiamo tutti.”  
“Ma vedi non è proprio così, tu non lo diventi. Tu sei lo Stregone Supremo e tutte quelle stronzate lì, tu ci giochi con il tempo. Ti sposti nel tempo e nello spazio. Oggi sei qui, settimana prossima dove sarai nella Roma degli imperatori?”  
“Non funziona proprio così.” Prova a fargli notare ma tanto l’altro non lo ascolta nemmeno.  
“Tu con il tempo ci giochi, puoi fermarlo, dilatarlo come se fosse plastilina sotto le tue mani. Tu giochi con il tempo e io sto invecchiando, ci vedo meno bene, ho bisogno degli occhiali e cos’altro? Fra un po’ tu usereai la Cappa della Levitazione e io un bastone in attesa che mi facciano la protesi all’anca?” Ride. Effettivamente fa un po’ ridere.  
“Io non voglio diventare vecchio con te.”  
Cosa?  
“Cosa?”  
“Non fraintendermi. Io voglio diventare vecchio con te ma non sono ancora pronto a vedermici diventare. Io davo consigli ai leader politici, ero coinvolto nelle più importanti decisioni. Non sono pronto a pensare a me stesso come a un pensionato che guarda i lavori in corso. Non sono pronto a mettere gli occhiali ma non sono nemmeno pronto a non vedere più il tuo volto senza occhiali.”  
“E allora siamo a un impasse.”  
“Già. Lo so che sto bene, che sono ancora un uomo forte, che sono sopravvissuto a cose peggiori di un paio di decimi in meno è che mi sembra che tutto sia arrivato così tardi. Mi sembra di non averne approfittato prima, di non aver visto abbastanza. Cosa avresti fatto se avessi saputo di avere ancora un intervento nelle tue mani?”  
Cosa avresti fatto se avessi saputo di avere ancora una sola parola da dire? Cosa avresti fatto se?  
“E se avessi ancora un ultimo sguardo da dare prima di mettere gli occhiali?”  
“Cosa stai dicendo? So benissimo che ricomincerò a vedere con gli occhiali e devo solo prendere appuntamento.”  
“No no, resta con me. Cosa avresti voluto vedere con i tuoi occhi se ne avessi avuto la possibilità?”  
“Avrei voluto vedere tutto.”  
“Possiamo provarci.” Sorride. “Non so se proprio tutto tutto, ma possiamo provarci. Del resto sono quella stronzata dello Stregone Supremo come a qualcuno piace sempre ribadire, vero? Posso regalarti almeno per cinque minuti una vista a dieci decimi.”  
Quello che segue è una serie d’imposizioni delle mani che se Ross le guardasse dal di fuori penserebbe a una qualche cazzata new age e inviterebbe Stephen ad aprire la porta per andarsene invece dei suoi chakra ma per fortuna avviene talmente in fretta che è subito dimenticato, dimenticato perché quello che avviene dopo invece è indimenticabile. È tutto.  
Se esistesse una parola per descrivere quello che Everett Ross può vedere, con i suoi due occhi e senza il supporto di nessun paio d’occhiali, sarebbe tutto. Tutto l’universo, tutto lo spazio, tutto il tempo. Tutto. È un caleidoscopio di suoni e di colori. È così indescrivibile che è quasi un bene che non debba nemmeno provarci, perché chi potrebbe credergli se dicesse che per un momento è stato davanti all’universo?  
E in mezzo a quel tutto c’è Stephen, ci sono loro. Non proprio loro, altre versioni di loro stessi.  
“Ti ho detto che il multiverso è qualcosa di reale.”  
“Siamo noi quelli?”  
“Non proprio noi, non sono mai riuscito a trovare una versione di noi due che ci riassomigliasse davvero negli universi e nelle linee temporali che ho incontrato, ma loro sono la cosa più vicina che mi sia capitato d’incontrare.”  
“Perché ho i capelli rossicci? Perché ho un asciugamano e perché nella mia versione tu non hai il fisico di quel tizio?” ***  
“Non ti ho mai promesso la conoscenza universale, ti ho promesso che ti avrei fatto vedere tutto e questo è tutto.”  
Ad Everett sembra girare la testa, sembra che l’intero multiverso gli giri intorno eppure ogni volta che pone lo sguardo su un punto fisso riesce solo a vedere loro due. Non sempre nelle versioni più congeniali perché quel tizio sulla navicella spaziale insieme alla sua copia con l’asciugamano sembra davvero arrabbiato (anche se deve aver fatto molta più palestra di Stephen quindi sono comunque un bel vedere). Una “copia” attira particolarmente la sua attenzione, forse perché riconosce i luoghi dove si muovono.  
“Chi sono loro due?”  
“Loro? Sono John e Sherlock. Sherlock è un consulente investigativo e John è un medico.”  
“Sono io il medico? Ha! Prendi questa.”  
“Shhhh. Noi li vediamo da lontano ma se li osservasti da vicino vedresti che stanno litigando proprio per lo stesso motivo per cui stavamo litigando anche noi pochi minuti fa.”

[Ehy! Ehy tu, lettrice! Strange e Ross non possono avvicinarsi ad osservare Sherlock e John e scoprire per cosa stanno litigando ma tu puoi, giusto per stavolta. Se vuoi apri la seconda storia o altrimenti continua la lettura delle avventure del nostro Stregone e tornaci più tardi, ti aspetteranno.] 

“Per un paio di occhiali?”  
“Per il tempo, per il tempo e per la paura del tempo perso.” Ci pensa un attimo. “Non ho ancora incontrato un universo dove noi due non ci fossimo e non fossimo in qualche modo collegati. No non è vero, una volta è successo. Quando Wanda ha creato un universo in cui praticamente ogni eroe ha visto realizzato il suo più grande desiderio con i mutanti come specie dominante ecco lì non c’eri. Ed è assurdo perché quando abbiamo iniziato ad accorgerci che quella che stavamo vivendo non era la nostra vita ma una realtà modificata e creata dalla mente di Wanda sui nostri desideri io mi sono chiesto perché tu non ci fossi.” ****  
“Ma quando è successo? Stavamo già insieme e ho dimenticato tutto?” Non lo dice con sarcasmo, sa che sarebbe possibile, sa di non essere così speciale come tutte quelle persone con cui Strange ha a che fare ogni giorno.  
“No non stavamo ancora insieme, c’era stato solo qualche scambio di parole. Eravamo qualcosa ma qualcosa di diverso e in quella realtà invece non eravamo niente. Io ero il più importante psicologo di New York, facevo davvero il medico di nuovo ma tu non c’eri. E allora mi sono chiesto che senso avesse tutto questo. Se dovevamo vivere una realtà alternativa falsata basata sui nostri desideri che senso aveva questa realtà se tu non c’eri? E al tempo stesso mi sono chiesto dove fossi riuscito a nascondere il pensiero che avevo di te se nemmeno Wanda Maximoff era riuscita a trovarlo, a capire che volevo la carriera come medico ma non ero più l’uomo che voleva solo quello. È stato allora che ho iniziato a desiderare di tornare indietro, è stato per quel pensiero che ancora non era nulla di compiuto che sono sceso in battaglia. Perché tu non c’eri.”  
Rimangono un paio di minuti in silenzio a contemplare l’universo.  
“Tu dici sempre che gioco con il tempo e con lo spazio e mi sono stufato di cercare di spiegarti che non è vero, perché sai? Forse un po’ lo è vero e va bene così. Perché almeno posso essere sicuro che in tutto lo spazio e il tempo potrò sempre trovarti. Come si sono trovati tutti loro.”  
Everett gli prende la mano. “Puoi chiamare la tua dottoressa e prendere appuntamento per la visita.”  
“Io? Perché non te la chiami da solo?”  
“Perché sono impegnato, domani vorrei tornare a chiedere a T’Challa se ha ancora bisogno dei miei consigli. Non sono pronto a fare il pensionato, magari solo a fare il pensionato part-time. “ Gli sorride come se volesse imprimersi la sua immagine negli occhi e solo nei suoi occhi.  
“Saresti stato bravo davvero come psicologo, lo sai?”  
“Mh?”  
“Anche se non siamo in una realtà alternativa sai ancora leggere nelle persone, non so se sia merito delle tue capacità di mago o di psicologo.”  
“Sento che sta per arrivare un ma.”  
“Nessun ma. Mi hai chiesto cos’avrei voluto vedere con i miei occhi se ne avessi avuto ancora la possibilità e io ti ho detto tutto ma non era vero, eppure tu sei riuscito a farmi vedere l’unica cosa che m’interessava davvero.”  
“Cos’era?”  
“Tu. Avrei voluto vedere te. Avrei voluto vederti prima, avrei voluto più tempo. E tu mi hai dato tutto il multiverso e anche lì i miei occhi hanno visto solo te.”  
Vorrebbe dire qualcosa ma come davanti all’universo intero forse non ci sono le parole giuste.  
“Comunque domani ti iscrivi in palestra, voglio ammortizzarlo bene il prezzo di quel paio di occhiali.”

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per Secret Santa del TCATH che amo sempre anche più del bollito con la salsa verde per il prompt di Ilaria.
> 
> "Personaggio A e personaggio B stanno insieme ormai da tanto tempo, ma superata una certa età personaggio A inizia ad avere problemi di vista. Questa cosa gli causa un sacco di fastidi, anche perché lui ha sempre considerato la vista il più importante dei cinque sensi, specialmente per quello che fa nella vita. Per questo si fa un sacco di paranoie e diventa più scorbutico del solito. Allora personaggio B decide di intervenire e dopo un paio di mezze litigate riesce a regalare per Natale un paio di occhiali ad A, che tornato finalmente a vedere i dettagli del mondo, scopre quanto gli erano mancati i particolari del suo compagno di vita. Per non parlare di quanto B si scopra affascinato dal viso di A con gli occhiali. Rating a piacere, bonus se fate indossare gli occhiali ad A mentre...fanno cose, ecco XD (prompt ispirato da una fic di Mistyzeo)"
> 
> In questa fic c'è una riferimento a un altro paring e una sorta di matrioska delle fanfiction. E' che semplicemente non riesco a non scrivere Johnlock a Natale e mi piaceva l'idea di giocare con tempo e spazio.
> 
> Note: 
> 
> * Protagonista della serie tv The Shield  
> ** Strange “visita” davvero Deadpool per parlare della morte dei genitori di quest’ultimo, non saprei dare il riferimento dell’albo specifico ma succede.  
> ***Khan/Arthur Dent cosa ve lo dico a fare?  
> ****Il riferimento è House of M un crossover Marvel abbastanza famoso, ci ho giocato un pochino per farlo funzionare in questa storia. Consiglissimo la lettura, è una delle mie storie preferite.


End file.
